Carl Karl
Carl the Intern, nicknamed Dr. Coconut by Heinz Doofenshmirtz, is the hapless intern and cameraman for Major Monogram. He is a bit careless and sometimes forgets to focus the camera, causing Major Monogram to be humiliated in a few episodes. In one episode in particular, Carl accidentally didn't zoom in, revealing that Major Monogram isn't wearing any pants. In another ("The Flying Fishmonger"), he made the close-up too close to his face, making his glasses the only thing visible. In "I Scream, You Scream" he is dressed as the lady at Blueprint Heaven, and accidentally gives real plans for a Space Laser-inator Ray out, and then Major Monogram calls him a rookie. This might mean that he might have started working there at the beginning of summer. However Ferb takes the plans for the Space Laser-inator Ray instead. Carl has his own theme song: Carl! In "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" it is revealed that he is desperate for a girlfriend, as when Agent P went into his lair while his brain was in Candace Flynn's body, they soon realized that it was Agent P when the fedora falls onto Perry's head. They think he's in a disguise, and Carl replied, "Man! I thought it was a real girl." Carl's age is not certain, but he is most likely a sophomore going to be a junior next school year, as he said "he based his sophomore thesis on quakes and seismic events," in "At the Car Wash." He has talked to Agent P a few times. In "It's About Time!" it was Carl who told the mission instead of Major Monogram, due to the Major being unable to move, because he was shot by the freezinator, he accidentally drops Major Monogram which shows that he is also a little careless. He is a rookie and is very loyal to Major Monogram, and is working at The O.W.C.A. for college credit. He has red hair and wears glasses. Carl knows how to cook spaghetti, work a camera, clear a paper jam, format, spell check and text edit. ("At the Car Wash", "Swiss Family Phineas") Carl also has his own theme called, Carl!. He once had to disguise himself as an ice cream man because Baljeet and Buford were watching Perry and Perry couldn't get his mission. So when Baljeet and Buford were ordering Carl's ice cream, Perry went through an escape door in the ice cream truck. Then Carl zooms off, leaving Baljeet clueless about where Perry went. ("Swiss Family Phineas") Footnotes Background Information *In all episodes that Carl has appeared in, he is listed in the credits as "Karl". *Carl has his own website. ("At the Car Wash") *He likes to dance to 'Dr. Coconut' song. Appearances *Raging Bully *I, Brobot *Run Away, Runway *Jerk De Soleil *I Scream, You Scream (Speaking Cameo) (First Appearance) *It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World *It's About Time! *The Best Lazy Day Ever *Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C. *Traffic Cam Caper *Bowl-R-Ama Drama *Comet Kermillian *Ready for the Bettys *Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? *The Flying Fishmonger *Out of Toon *The Lake Nose Monster *Interview with a Platypus *Tip of the Day *Unfair Science Fair *Perry Lays an Egg *The Chronicles of Meap *Thaddeus and Thor *Chez Platypus *At the Car Wash *Oh There You Are Perry *Swiss Family Phineas *That Sinking Feeling *Vanessassary Roughness *Spa Day *Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo *Isabella and the Temple of Sap *Cheer Up, Candace *What Do It Do? *Atlantis Category:The Agency Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Teens Category:Citizens of Danville